


You Are My Princess, and I Will Always Love You

by Moobaby



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fanboy!Arin, First Kiss, First Time, Genderplay, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Short-haired!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moobaby/pseuds/Moobaby
Summary: Dan finally gets his hair cut in order to donate it to charity. Arin isn't prepared for the feelings that are dredged up by seeing Dan look so much younger, and so much like a Jewish Superhero that Arin was in love with so many years ago.Why do feelings have to be so complicated? He doesn't want to lose his best friend because he can't prevent the hard-on in his pants and in his heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Egobang stuff. It's my first time in YEARS writing gay smut. I apologize if it isn't up to par but i'm pretty happy with it myself.

>Hey man, I’m not gonna be able to make it to the Grump sash today. Something came up

>everything alright?

>Yeah I’m fine something just came up. I’ll probably still make it to the space today but it definitely won’t be in time for our scheduled sash. I’m sorry about that man.

>its not a big deal well just have to do it tomorrow so consider this your day off

>Got it. I’ll see you later big cat.

While Arin was disappointed he wouldn’t get to spend time with Dan today, he didn’t think too much on it. If Dan had to cancel at the last minute like that, whatever came up was clearly important, so Arin wasn’t going to feel bitter about it.

Since he had made plans to record with Dan, Suzy had made her own plans with a friend and was already out of the house. With nothing better to do, Arin headed to the space. He considered pulling a random game off the shelf and convincing someone in the office to do an episode or two of Grumpcade with him. Maybe the Supermega guys, or Brian, the channel always needed more of them.

When he arrived at the space, he was unable to convince anyone to record with him, as everyone was busy with their own projects. Feeling only a little defeated, Arin settled at his desk and took a few moments to stare at his desktop in thought.

The Minecraft application in the corner somehow beckoned to him. He hadn’t sat down and really played Minecraft in years. He had really enjoyed playing it when Game Grumps was still a small project, operating out of he and Suzy’s house, and he had way more free time. He still had the files somewhere on a USB drive for his life-size recreation of Disney World, but he was pretty sure that drive was at home, and Minecraft had received so many updates since then, it would probably corrupt anyway.

He decided to open it up anyway. He would rebuild the Grump Office, just for kicks. And then he and Suzy’s house if he still had time. Just something to burn time.

He had just finished the entryway to the office when he realized he was sitting in silence at his computer, listening only to the sound effects of the game. The Minecraft music always made him sleepy, so he turned it off. He smiled, distantly, remembering listening to Ninja Sex Party when he played all those years ago. Back before Dan walked into his life, sat on his couch, and just made himself at home.

It only felt fitting to put on NSP now. Arin made a point to only listen to songs from the albums before he and Dan began working together. Otherwise, he’d feel like a tool.

 _Oh yeah, Arin Hanson, the guy who sits around and listens to his own music in his free time just because it’s_ that _good._

As he worked, he was occasionally interrupted. Ross came over to show him an animation test for Gameoverse. Barry came by out of curiosity and Arin showed him what he had built so far. Brian asked about Dan at one point. Apparently, Dan hadn’t texted anyone else to let them know he wouldn’t be in today.

Arin was just beginning on his and Suzy’s house when he happened to hear Barry exclaim over the sound of Peppermint Creams blasting through his headset. He removed his headphones and looked up from his desk, seeing Dan enter the office doors with a big grin on his face.

He'd cut his hair.

“What!?” Arin exclaimed aloud, jumping up to his feet. Everyone else seemed to have a similar reaction, and it caused Dan to erupt with laughter.

“Well, I couldn’t TELL you guys I was getting it cut, otherwise none of you would have let me!” He contended, running his fingers through the now short-cropped hair on his head. Admittedly, he was right.

It wasn’t terribly short. It was just short enough that it was wavy, rather than a mess of wild curls. Seeing Dan like this reminded Arin of the very first NSP music videos, The Decision and I Just Want To Dance.

Arin approached after everyone else had gotten their chance to see Dan up-close and express their condolences for his loss.

“Dude, you look like thirty years younger.” He said, which made Dan snort, quirking a brow at his friend.

“So, I look like I’m eight years old?”

Arin rolled his eyes harshly but he couldn’t fight the grin on his face. “It was an exaggeration, shithead.”

Dan covered his mouth with both of his hands, then, gasping, “I’m telling! You said a bad word, Awin.” He whispered, harshly, before they both dissolved into boyish giggles.

“Dude, I wanna show you something.” Arin gestured back towards his computer before walking that way, with Dan in tow.

Arin showed his counterpart the progress he had made on recreating the Grump Office in Minecraft. It wasn’t perfect, but it was pretty good. Arin had been about to show Dan his model of his and Suzy’s house when Dan picked up Arin’s discarded headset, bringing one of the speakers up to his ears and grinning widely at Arin.

“Did you really miss me so bad that you were listening to my stuff? Damn, old stuff, too.”

“No! I mean, yeah, I missed you, but that’s not why I was listening to NSFW. I know I’ve told you before that when I would play Minecraft, before we met, I always listened to your stuff. I dunno, just didn’t feel right to play it now and _not_ be listening to your voice at the same time.” Arin could feel his face turning red, but why?

“Aww, big cat!” Dan chuckled, and leaned over the back of Arin’s chair, wrapping his arms around the younger man’s neck in a tight hug.

Arin’s face felt even hotter now.

Oh.

Oh no…

Arin wouldn’t have admitted it before now, but before he met Dan, he definitely had a crush on Danny Sexbang. It had faded into nothing after meeting Dan and discovering the guy behind the costume and overt sexuality. It had faded when that guy became his best friend and it became more and more clear that Danny Sexbang really was just a character, and the real person was so much more than that.

… If Arin was being completely honest, however, maybe that crush hadn’t really faded entirely. Anyone in the office would attest that with how often the two talked about sucking eachother’s dicks, there was definitely something going on under the surface that neither of them would confront. But that’s just how their friendship was.

But now Arin could feel that long-dead fanboy deep inside himself rising from the dead. Seeing Dan with his hair so short just took Arin back to those long days of Minecraft, listening to Danny’s beautiful voice, and perhaps some impure thoughts about the attractive singer.

“You alright, Big Cat?” Dan’s voice broke through Arin’s foggy mind, and Arin blinked before making eye contact with Dan.

“What?” He asked, trying to sound composed, as if he hadn’t just been thinking about how attractive Dan looked just then.

“You just kinda zoned out on me.” Dan chuckled, patting Arin on the shoulder. “So, uh, I know it’s later than we had been planning, and I don’t want to drag you away from your… Enrapturing game of Minecraft, but uh, if you wanted to record now, I don’t have any plans.”

“Oh, uh, yeah! Let me just save this.” Arin swiveled back to face his computer, “I’ll be there in a minute, you go ahead and set up.” He waved Dan off, perhaps a little too eagerly, but if Dan noticed he didn’t comment on it.

Arin saved his game so he wouldn’t lose the many hours of progress he had made, then closed out of his music player, the sound of Dan’s voice, distant through the discarded headset, stopping abruptly.

He couldn’t let this fanboy crush rear its ugly head again, it would compromise everything. Dan was his best friend and, with as gay as they could get together, it was always in jest. Well, it was always in jest from Dan, and most of the time in jest from himself, if he was honest. Dan was absolutely, no doubt about it, completely heterosexual, and made a point to make that clear in the past. The amount of gay in their relationship was already at its maximum without damaging anything, but this could ruin everything.

He'd pushed it down all those years ago, he could absolutely do it again.

***

It seemed that crushes were quite like viruses. After killing it the first time, if it came back, it’s only that much stronger, and that much more volatile to the infected person.

Arin was in deep. He had it _bad_. Fuck Dan’s stupid haircut; making him remember all those fantasies he had years ago that he had buried in the deepest recesses of his soul.

They would be recording, just lounging on the couch, and Arin would zone out while listening to Dan talk, regardless of who was holding the controller. He would lose focus as to what he was doing and accidentally die, and Dan would start to laugh, and it was a domino effect as Arin’s heart would flutter with every vibration in Dan’s lungs. Or if Dan was playing, he would be so absorbed in Dan’s monologue that he would forget to speak, managing only, “Oh, uh yeah.” The entire episode.

He couldn’t pull himself together when he was around Dan now, and he knew Dan was starting to notice.

It was a week to the day later after Dan had cut his hair, when he finally said something to Arin about it.

“Ar’?” Dan offered, just as they had finished an episode of some new series. He watched Arin as he scribbled the times down on the legal pad a little more hurriedly than usual.

“What is it, Dan?” He answered, and it was just a little more stiff than was normal, causing Dan’s brows to knit together with concern.

“… Have you been getting enough sleep? Is… Something going on that I don’t know about? I mean, obviously I’m not entitled to your business but, like… If you need to talk about something…” He tried to be as gentle as possible, his eyes trained on Arin’s face in anticipation of how the younger man would respond.

Arin’s face was blank, but it was about as blank as an erased essay. There were scattered, illegible words underneath that Dan just couldn’t decipher. It was obvious that Arin was hiding something. It was especially clear to Dan when he saw Arin’s face turn red, but not with anger as he was used to seeing.

“I’m fine, Dan. I’m sorry if I’m dropping the ball lately, I… I’ve got stuff on my mind, but I’m fine, I promise.” Arin then abruptly stood up, nearly knocking over one of the mic stands before leaving the room a bit too quickly.

Dan remained on the couch even once Arin had left, and he frowned, chewing on the inside of his cheek. Had he done something to anger Arin?

He pulled out his phone, and tapped out a text to Suzy. If anyone was going to know what was going on, she would.

***

That night, after dinner, Arin laid on the couch with his face buried in Suzy’s stomach. She was playing with his hair, which she always did when something was bothering him. He hadn’t talked about it with her yet, so she hadn’t pressed him about it, but she was definitely concerned.

“Arin?” She whispered gently, running her fingers through his hair. He didn’t respond.

“… Arin?” She tried again, a little louder this time, and Arin’s head tilted slightly.

“Mmmh?”

“Did you actually fall asleep on me?”

“Maybe a li’l.”

She shook her head with a soft laugh, before letting out a drawn-out sigh.

“Are you mad at Danny? He asked me earlier. Are you two having issues?” She asked as sweetly as possible as she continued to run her fingers through Arin’s hair, grazing his scalp with her fingernails in the way he liked.

He sighed, and his head slumped forward slightly as he resumed his positon, buried firmly in her belly. She could feel his breath creating a hot spot just to the left of her belly button, and it was almost ticklish. He eventually shook his head in response, offering no input other than that.

“Well, he seems really concerned. If you’re not mad at him then you should talk t—“

“I _can’t_ , Suzy.” He raised his head just enough to say this before letting his forehead rest against her thigh, turning just enough to lay on his side and look up at her. His cheeks were red, he looked embarrassed.

“Oh.” She said, bringing her hand up to Arin’s cheek now. She offered him the brightest smile she could muster. “Can you talk to me about it, then, maybe?”

His lips twitched into a smile in response. He couldn’t resist her even if he tried. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

“It’s…” He sighed again in frustration, moving to sit up beside her, but not turning to face her, instead offering her his backside, which she began to scratch at affectionately. He really was like a big cat. “Before I met Dan, when he was still just Danny Sexbang, musician, and not Dan Avidan, best friend, you know… You know how I felt.” He finally spit it out, his shoulders slumping with frustrated defeat. “I thought I was at peace with all of those feelings, when he and I started working together, but now those feelings have been dredged up again and I’m having a harder time putting them aside.”

Suzy smiled a little, and tried not to chuckle in a manner that was too condescending, “You mean to tell me that asking to suck his dick every-other-day was ‘being at peace with your feelings’ about wanting to suck his dick?”

Arin sighed again, sounding even more exasperated. “Okay… Alright… Maybe…” He shook his head, placing his face in his hands.

“It’s that stupid fucking haircut, Suz’. He looks just like he did when I first saw him, when I first realized I had some pretty gay feelings about him. It was easier to separate him from his Sexbang persona when his hair was long, but now I can’t stop thinking about him like I did back then and it’s going to ruin our friendship, and I don’t want that. But I cannot fucking get him off my mind, Suz’.” He groaned with his frustration.

Suzy and Arin had come to an agreement years ago, when they were first dating, that love wasn’t as strict of a thing as most people believed it to be. You could love more than one person, it wasn’t that complicated. When Arin had first developed his crush on the singer, before Dan ever came into their lives, she would be the first to tease him about it. She had no problem with Arin’s feelings for someone else, be it a man or a woman. She was his wife, he was her husband, and nobody was going to come between that bond. There was always room for someone else.

“Arin…” She wrapped her arms around Arin’s middle and pressed her cheek to the back of his shoulder lovingly, “I—“

“I think I need to take a few days off and not be around him. Maybe that’ll help. Just, give myself time to actually bury the feelings without having to be reminded by being around him.” He said this firmly, making a point that he wasn’t going to discuss it further.

Suzy kept whatever she was going to say to herself, then, frowning just slightly.

“I’m sorry baby, I just…” Arin sighed as he turned to look at his wife. His eyes were a little misty, “I just, don’t want to talk about it anymore.” He said, softly, his voice falling into a whisper, as if speaking any louder would be enough to break the dam and he would cry.

“It’s okay, I understand, babe.” Suzy smiled, placing her hands on Arin’s cheeks before kissing him, as sweetly as the first time.

***

The next day, Arin stayed home, and slept in.

Suzy had plans, so she kissed Arin’s cheek before leaving the house for the day. She was going to pick up the mail from the P.O. Box for the month and then go about sorting through it before divvying out the gifts and letters to their respective receivers.

As she drove to the post office, she called Dan.

“Yeees, Mrs. Grump?”

“Hey, Danny~”

“Hey, Scuzy, what’s goin on? Where’s big cat? He’s late and I haven’t heard from him.”

“He’s not coming in today. And probably not tomorrow. So you’re already at the space?”

“Oh. Ah, yeah…” The disappointment was clear in Dan’s voice as he sighed on the other end of the line.

“Good, well, don’t go anywhere. I’m about to bring the month’s mail in and go through it, I was hoping you’d help me. And, we’re gonna discuss this Arin business.”

“Is he mad at me?” Dan asked carefully, and Suzy shook her head, despite the fact Dan couldn’t see the action.

“No, he’s not. That’s the furthest from the truth. And that’s why we’re going to talk about it, because his idea of dealing with it is hoping this will just go away, and that’s not going to solve anything.”

“You’re kinda scaring me with your vagueness, Suz’.”

“We’ll talk when I get there, okay? There’s nothing to be scared about, I promise, Danny.”

“Well, you haven’t steered me wrong yet, I guess.”

***

Two days passed.

Arin was awoken around noon-thirty when his phone started ringing. He lazily grabbed for it, answering it without checking to see who it was.

“He--” He cleared his throat, and tried again after the croakiness of his first attempt made it impossible, “Hello?”

“Hey, big cat.” It was Dan’s voice, and just the sound of the endearing pet name on his lips was enough to cause Arin to crash back down to earth. Goddamn it. He slumped back down on his pillow, stretching his limbs underneath the covers, realizing that Suzy was no longer beside him. What time was it? There was sun pouring in through the window.

“Hey, Dan… What time is it?”

“Well, it’s closer to one than it is to noon, now. A little after twelve-thirty.”

“Damn… I haven’t slept in this late in a while.” He yawned, shifting to sit up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

“I’ll bet, man. I’ve been missing you, we haven’t had a vacation in a while, I’m so used to seeing your pretty face every day.”

Arin’s face felt hot. Dan had called him pretty before, so this wasn’t new, but it was a little out of place for Dan to instigate the little-bit-too-affectionate banter.

“I miss you, too, babe, I’ve just needed some time away from work. I think I was just getting a little too stressed out.”

“Nah, I get it, baby bear. That’s what I was calling for, it’s my day off, too, and we haven’t had our days off line up like that in ages, I thought maybe we could just hang out. We could watch Harry Potter or something.”

Arin’s brows rose up. That actually sounded really nice… If not a little counter-productive to burying his feelings. But, if he was honest, it sucked even more to be away from Dan than it did to be around him. Plus, Dan had already gotten him back to using those pet names again, and Arin couldn’t deny he so loved hearing them.

“Yeah, that sounds good. Your place or mine?” Arin scratched at his beard as he stood up and walked over to the closet to pick something to wear. The closet was almost completely empty, as the laundry hadn’t been done yet that week. He had only a couple of shirts to choose from—NSP shirts he was avoiding wearing, a black tank top, and a few of his trademark pink shirts.

“Mine, you bring the movies. I’ll order pizza?”

“Sounds good, as long as it isn’t Caesar’s.” Arin decided on the tanktop. It was warm out, anyway.

“Well, yeah, of course, what do you take me for?”

Arin laughed for the first time in a couple of days, and smiled fondly. “Can’t wait to see you, man. I’ll head over once I take a shower, alright?”

“You have no idea how bad I wanna see you, Ar’. Don’t keep me waiting too long.”

Dan hung up then, leaving Arin a little shocked. The sound of Dan’s voice had been much… Darker, than he had ever heard outside of the recording room, as a part of some lewd or teasing banter. It sounded legit.

Did… Dan know? Was Dan teasing him? If he knew, why was he inviting Arin over? Did he feel the same way?

Maybe he was just reading into it too much. He furrowed his brows and shook his head. Stupid gay feelings.

He took his shower quickly, admittedly eager to leave and join his best friend again. He towel-dried his hair halfway, figuring he would keep the windows down as he drove and his hair would be fully dry by the time he arrived at Dan’s place.

He snatched up the third and fourth Harry Potter movies before leaving the house. Suzy’s car was gone so she was probably at the space today.

It wasn’t a long drive. Arin listened to the radio, because his nerves had started to act up the moment he got in the car. This wasn’t a big deal. He was just going to see his best friend.

His best friend who he had the biggest, stupidest crush on.

He sat in the car for a minute, psyching himself up, before making his way up to the front door.

He hadn’t even knocked on the door when it opened, and there was Dan, grinning in that way that lit up a room and subsequently made Arin’s stomach do flips. It caused Arin to pause on the step and it took him a few beats to find his voice.

“H-hey Dan.” Arin managed, smilingly warmly at his friend.

“Hey, Big Cat. You gonna come inside or just stand on my doorstep and make goo-goo eyes at me?”

Arin sputtered for a second, averting his eyes as he brought a hand up to the back of his neck, “W-well, I didn’t know I had options…”

Dan laughed, and reached out to grab Arin’s free arm, dragging him inside the house, “Get in here.”

Arin laughed a little, but it was a tight laugh, a little nervous. Dan was being way more… Forward than usual, that was for damn sure, now. He wasn’t imagining things.

“You got here a little earlier than I had been anticipating, I was about to hop in the shower, it’ll only take me a sec, but you can get the movie all set up.” Dan gestured to the TV in the living room. Arin knew how to work it just fine, having been here plenty of times to feel as comfortable as if he were in his own house.

“Alright, yeah, sure.” Arin nodded, pulling the third movie out from under his arm and heading into the living room. “Just, uh… Don’t keep me waiting too long, huh?” He shot back Dan’s own statement from earlier, and glanced over his shoulder to gauge Dan’s reaction.

Dan was leaning in the doorway to his bedroom from the living room, looking at Arin with a raised brow and a smirk that Arin could only describe as lascivious. It made his blood run hot, and then cold, in less than half a second.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, princess.” Dan finally said, before making his way into his own bedroom, closing the door behind him, but not completely, leaving it slightly cracked.

Arin’s heart was racing and he had to sit down as he suddenly felt a rush of heat wash over him. Something was going on, that was for sure. The disk menu music was looping in the background, but Arin was only subconsciously aware of it.

Part of his mind felt that it was obvious Dan was aware of his feelings. The other part of his mind, which he dubbed the rational part of his brain, contended that he was reading too deep into it. Wishful thinking, and if he acted on it, he was going to ruin everything.

He closed his eyes, and took a few deep inhales, exhaling from his nose, and trying desperately to will his half-chub to go away.

He watched the special preview trailers to pass the time, and serve as a distraction. Just as the last feature ended, Arin heard Dan’s bedroom door open, and out of his peripheral vision he saw something sky-blue and shiny step out of Dan’s bedroom.

He turned his head just slightly, and when he set his eyes on Dan he felt his heart stop and drop into his stomach.

Dan was stretching languidly with his arms over his head, his back arching dramatically with the motion, legs taut. He was wearing one of his many kimonos—this one was sky blue and was clearly not made to traditional standards, as it was cut off at around 1/3 of his thighs. With his arms over his head, the Kimono rose up just enough to give Arin a hint of the dark navy boxers he was wearing, which clung to his ass in a manner that allowed Arin to see every curve of it.

God, Dan was like 60% leg. Arin had seen him pantless before, especially during NSP videos, but he knew that Dan was taking better care of himself nowadays than he had been in the early years of NSP’s life. The 30 year old Dan that Arin was familiar with in those videos was a bit softer, especially around the middle and his thighs. Nearly-40-year-old Dan was leaner and a bit more muscular, his legs more defined, as well as his arms, and Arin could see the outline of veins and tendons on the backs of his hands.

He wondered if he would look even a fraction as good as Dan did when he hit 40 himself.

“Enjoying the show, big cat?”

Dan’s voice snapped Arin back to the present. His voice was a little husky, breathy, as if the stretch had been particularly pleasureful.

Arin’s short-circuiting brain told him that Dan had been referring to the television.

“Oh, uh, I was just watching the trailers—“

“S’not what I meant, Arin, and you know it.” Dan chuckled lightly as he made his way over to the couch. He unceremoniously slumped onto the couch next to Arin, close enough that their thighs touched, and Dan cast his arms back over the rear cushions of the sofa.

Arin’s face was bright red, and he was at a loss for words for a few moments as he processed Dan’s expression, which was very close.

“You’re… You’re fuckin’ with me, Dan.” He finally said, and he looked his friend right in the eyes as he said it. It was phrased like a statement, but sounded like a question.

Dan’s eyes softened from their almost predatory, flirtatious gaze, and his brows knit together in the middle as he searched Arin’s face. “What? No I’m not. You think that I would do that?”

“I… I don’t know. I don’t know anything, dude, I’m very confused. Mr. Straightest-man-in-the-universe is practically giving me a show and calling me ‘princess’ and—“ He sharply inhaled, as he had run out of breath and was talking too fast, “--I’m kinda hard and also I’m in love with you?” His eyes were wild.

“Hey, hey, slow down there, big cat. I didn’t mean to come on so strong and wig you out, jeez.” He reached up the hand that was over Arin’s shoulders, and ran his fingers through the younger man’s hair. “I thought that maybe this would be, I dunno, what you wanted. The sorta, coming-on-really-strong, Sexbang style.” He waggled a brow at Arin before softly giggling.

“H-how did you..?”

“Suzy told me.” Dan strung his fingers out, letting Arin’s hair delicately fall from between his fingers.

“Oh.” He supposed that maybe he should have seen that coming. As his wife, of course she wanted him to be happy, even if it meant orchestrating a sexual experience with a man.

“I… You don’t have to do this, dude, I—“ A finger was placed to Arin’s lips and Dan shushed him gently.

“Arin, you have no idea how long I’ve waited for an opportunity like this. This isn’t just about your feelings.” Dan smiled warmly at his friend, bringing his hand to Arin’s cheek and running his fingertips over Arin’s scratchy jawline. It made Arin’s bare arms prickle with goosebumps, and Dan could see them rise up, causing him to chuckle.

“Really?.. So… It wasn’t always just, joking around, then?”

“I don’t think it was ever really joking around, now, was it, babygirl?”

Dan’s hand had slipped around to the side of Arin’s neck, his fingertips pressing into the skin just behind Arin’s ear, drawing him closer. Arin could hear his own heart beating in his ears as his eyes fluttered closed, and he willingly leaned in to close the gap between his lips and Dan’s.

Dan’s lips were softer than Arin had been anticipating. It was a chaste kiss, their first kiss. When Arin leaned away and opened his eyes again, he was aware of the feeling of chapstick on his own lips, and it made him quirk a brow as he brought his fingers up to his own mouth.

“Ahh, sorry, Big Cat, the hot shower made my lips kinda dr—“ Dan’s apology was cut off by another kiss, which Arin initiated, bringing both of his hands to Dan’s face and neck. His fingers embedded in the fine, soft curls at the very base of Dan’s neck, and as their lips slanted together like they were meant to be, Dan could hear the younger man softly sigh.

Dan’s hand that remained on Arin’s neck tangled further in the other man’s hair, the silky locks threading through his fingers and causing Dan to wonder how Arin could possibly be so soft all over. His other hand came to the back of Arin’s shoulder, and stroked down the side of his black tank.

Dan hummed softly, and it caused Arin to pull away momentarily. Dan grinned a little, “I’m glad you wore this… It’s one of my favorite looks on you.” Dan ran both of his hands down Arin’s arms, skimming his palms over their outline. “I love your arms.”

Arin wasn’t sure what to say to the compliment. He got compliments pretty often on his arms. Hell, he knew there were plenty of fans that liked his arms specifically, but he felt like they were just fat, and not really that buff at all.

The moment of silence that hung between the two of them caused Arin to pick up once more on the DVD idling on the television. He glanced at the tv before grabbing the remote and turning the television off.

Once it was off, Dan stood up, one of his fingers hooked under the strap of Arin’s tank, beckoning the younger male to follow. Arin stood, and was dragged along behind Dan into the musician’s bedroom.

Arin had only been in here a handful of times. Normally when he was at Dan’s, he just hung around in the living room, or the kitchen. He would have been more interested in looking around if he wasn’t being led to Dan’s bed.

There was a bag on the bed that looked strikingly familiar, and equally out of place in Dan’s thematically blue bedroom. It was black and pink and—

“That’s Suzy’s.” Arin observed. It was a bag that he and Suzy kept some of their toys in.

Oh my god.

“Yes, very good babygirl.” Dan chuckled, and he turned Arin back to face him again, tugging the younger male closer by the front of his shirt. “Tonight’s all about you, princess.”

If Arin’s face felt any hotter, he might pass out. He couldn’t think of any words to say, and instead only nodded, looking dumbly flustered.

Dan’s hands snaked down to Arin’s hips, and he brought their pelvises together. Arin was rock-hard, and to his surprise, so was Dan. Feeling the firm press of the older man’s erection against his abdomen gave Arin an idea of just what he was working with. All that banter about Dan’s above-average dick hadn’t been exaggerating.

“Fuck.” Arin uttered under his breath, and he was embarrassed enough to look away from Dan.

Dan brought Arin’s face back to his own, “Now, now, babygirl, there’s no need for bashfulness, not with me.” His voice, low and husky, was also musical in a strange way. Perhaps that was just an inherent quality of Dan’s voice.

“Danny wants his princess to tell him just what he wants.” It was somewhat difficult for Dan to phrase, unsure about the use of pronouns. Suzy had told him that Arin liked to be called by female pronouns sometimes, but he wasn’t quite sure about the specifics. He would just let Arin lead.

Arin searched Dan’s face for a few beats before placing his hands on Dan’s sides, and sinking down onto his knees, letting his hands skim down Dan’s body as he lowered himself. Dan chuckled darkly, and brought a hand to the top of Arin’s head, “Ohoho, how can I resist a request as innocent as that?”

Dan untied the ribbon of his kimono from around his middle, but when he moved to shrug it off, Arin desperately pressed his fingers into the material on Dan’s hips. “N-no, leave it on… Please?” He bat his eyes up at Dan, and for the first time, the musician took notice of Dan’s lovely eyelashes, and he could feel himself throb in his boxers.

Due to his proximity, Arin noticed as well. Not yet bothering to tug Dan’s boxers down, Arin brushed his lips over Dan’s clothed organ, letting his tongue drag over the cotton that concealed it, and Dan exhaled a sigh through his nose, once again setting a hand on the crown of Arin’s head.

“Ffffuck, Arin…” Dan practically purred, and it made Arin throb in his jeans. While he was aching for his own needs to be tended to, there was an even greater need inside him to get Dan’s dick in his mouth.

Arin carefully tugged Dan’s boxers down to his ankles, and the taller male stepped out of them, leaving them so that they pooled around only one ankle.

Arin took Dan’s length into one hand, and stroked the older male as he pressed kisses around the base of Dan’s cock. He could hear Dan sigh once more, his nails lightly grazing the back of Arin’s scalp.

“Princess…” He purred to Arin, who looked up at Dan through those lovely eyelashes of his. Dan chuckled darkly, “Ah… Put those pretty lips of yours to work, babygirl.”

It was a command, and Arin wasn’t going to disobey.

Their eyes were locked in contact as Arin leaned away and brought the head of Dan’s cock to his lips, letting the broad middle of his tongue invite Dan into his mouth.

Dan had thought that there would be more beard involved in his, but he was pleasantly surprised not only by the lack of scratching, but also by the sheer skill Arin possessed. Dan had received many blowjobs in his lifetime and Arin was already high up on the list of ‘most amazing beejs,’ and he was just getting started. Dan bit into his lower lip and his grip on the back of Arin’s head tightened around the brunette locks.

Arin gave a whimpery moan that hummed around Dan’s length as he began to bob his head shallowly, tilting his head backward and forward just enough to cause friction against his tongue and the roof of his mouth.

“Fuck, babygirl, that feels good… You’re good…” He moaned lowly, and he breathily exhaled Arin’s name.

Arin stopped after a few more moments, and looked up at Dan as a trail of saliva linked his lower lip to the head of Dan’s cock. “Danny?” Arin said, softly, his voice a slight falsetto. Dan found it endearing.

“Yes, babygirl?” Dan responded, breathily.

Arin looked a little shy again, after having looked so proud and confident with Dan’s dick in his mouth. He swiped the back of his hand over his chin, his eyes flitting from Dan’s face to the back on the bed.

“Oh, babygirl, I’m sorry,” Dan chuckled airily, “This is supposed to be about you, not me.”

“Well, I wanted to…” Arin contended, and he pressed a kiss to Dan’s thigh before moving to stand up.

Arin’s shirt and jeans were removed, but Dan wouldn’t let him remove his boxers just yet, which made Arin whine again and Dan grinned darkly as a result.

“Soon, babygirl, I promise.” Dan cooed to the younger male as he straddled Arin’s hips, bringing Arin’s calves to hook around his waist.

Dan palmed at the wet spot that was blooming on the front of Arin’s boxers, and it made him groan airily, his legs falling looser around Dan’s hips.

“Is this for me, princess?” Dan cooed, teasing Arin now, and causing him to turn considerably pink.

Arin nodded, causing Dan to tisk.

“I can’t hear you, babygirl.”

“Yes, Danny…” He murmured.

“Louder,” Dan coaxed Arin as he skimmed his hands over the younger man’s belly, upwards until he was cupping Arin’s pectorals between each thumb and index finger. This caused Arin to immediately shift from pink to red, sharply inhaling.

Dan grinned lasciviously as he kneaded Arin’s sensitive nipples, causing him to finally utter a sound that wasn’t a whimper, crying out with a sound that was a mix of shock and pleasure.

“There you go…” He praised Arin, before leaning over the younger male and capturing one of his nipples between his teeth, carefully, flicking his tongue over the quickly hardening flesh.

“Ah!! Ahn—D-danny, haa…” Arin groaned ebulliently, and it was goddamn music to Dan’s ears.

Dan stopped then, and leaned back so that he could see the look on Arin’s face.

Arin was lightly panting now, and Dan could feel the light tremble rippling through him as the younger male clung to his hips weakly.

Dan looked over at the bag sitting at the end of the bed. He hadn’t actually looked through it when it was handed off to him by Suzy. Mostly because the exchange had taken place at the office and he didn’t want to look through it in her, or anyone else’s, presence. He snatched it up, now, and looked through it.

Condoms, lube, a small selection of dildos, some of which vibrated and others that didn’t. Dan had pulled out an interesting looking vibrator when he felt a hand on his stomach.

“Danny…” Arin murmured, and it brought Dan’s attention back to the flushed man underneath him.

“Yes, babygirl?” Dan leaned forward, until he was eye-level with Arin. The younger man brought his hands up to tangle in Dan’s short curls, and he pulled the musician into a rough kiss, perhaps a little too enthusiastically, as their teeth clashed together. It wasn’t enough to break them apart, however.

The bag of toys was—literally and figuratively—cast aside in favor of their rough kiss.

Dan supported himself on one arm, gripping into the sheets as he suddenly rutted his hips against Arin’s still-clothed groin. Arin was wet enough now that the contact was cool against Dan’s thigh, and he could head Arin whimper at the contact.

He broke the kiss, and took a moment to gaze at Arin’s slightly agape, swollen lips before leaning away and tugging Arin’s boxers off, tossing them somewhere over his shoulder.

“Danny, I need you inside me immediately,” Arin’s voice had come back to it’s normal octave, no longer falsetto and soft, and it was almost abrupt enough to cause Dan pause.

“I’m getting there, babygirl, just a second.” Dan grabbed for the condoms and lube that were on the bed.

Arin couldn’t deny how exciting it was to watch Dan tear open the foil with his teeth and roll the rubber on with one-hand.

“Gimme the lube,” Arin grabbed for it, but couldn’t reach it.

“Huh? I was gonna—“

“I know, but if I have to wait another five minutes for you to adjust to fingering my asshole, I’ll die.” Arin was a little breathy as he went about slicking his fingers. “’Sides, you get to enjoy the show.” He grinned, albeit a bit sheepishly at Dan, who was smirking devilishly.

“Where was this Arin for the last few minutes?”

Arin didn’t dignify the question with a response, and instead moaned lewdly as he penetrated himself with one, thick finger. He barely worked himself for three seconds before adding a second, and then a third. He was already pretty damn wet and relaxed as it was.

When Arin pulled his fingers back out, discarding the excess moisture on his own thigh, he looked up at Dan through his eyelashes, “Y-you’re uh, gonna be the first… Actual penis inside me.” He said this quietly, a bit sheepishly.

Oh.

“Really?” Dan responded as he adjusted their positions, straddling Arin’s hips again and lining himself up, teasing Arin with the head of his own cock, pressing into his perineum lightly and making Arin whimper.

“Y-yeah. A-always used t-toys.” He swallowed thickly, closing his eyes and sighing, practically whining, “Don’t make me wait another moment, Danny, please…”

Dan grinned, then, “Hmm? What’s that?”

Arin groaned in frustration then, balling his hands into fists around the sheets in his hands. “Fucking—Danny fuck me, god damn it, I need that dick like I need air!”

Dan chuckled softly, then, and brought one hand to Arin’s inner thigh, parting it so that he had some leverage, using his other hand to guide himself into Arin’s hot entrance.

Arin gasped quietly, just from the foreign feeling of warmth inside him, accustomed to the cool touch of silicone. “Oh, fuck, Danny…” He whispered, and his legs trembled around Dan’s hips.

Dan hilted himself inside Arin, and let out a belly-groan. He’d had anal sex with girls in the past but something about this felt different, felt so much more raw and deep somehow. Perhaps because it was Arin, and not some crazy girl he met at a party.

“You’re so tight, babygirl…” Dan praised Arin as he brought a hand to Arin’s neglected organ, wrapping his long fingers around its length and setting a pace as he began slowly rolling thrusts into Arin.

“A-ahhn… A-all for you, Danny~” Arin breathed, bringing his arms up over his head and burying his nose into one of his biceps. He throbbed in Dan’s grip, and Arin whined desperately as he rolled his own hips into the older man’s fist.

Dan had never seen anything more beautiful than the sight in front of him that very moment. The way Arin’s stomach tightened and tensed with each thrust and roll of his own hips, the way that Arin managed to fuck his fist and ride his dick like a fucking champion.

Dan picked up the pace a bit suddenly, taking Arin by surprise as he began thrusting hard enough to cause the sound of colliding skin to bounce off of the walls. He felt Arin’s legs jolt and tighten around his body, and the tight noise that squeaked from Arin’s throat indicated that Dan had located and was nailing into his prostate.

“O-oh, ffffuck— _D-Danny!_ ” Arin’s voice went up an octave, and before he had a chance to warn the other male, he had produced three beautiful streaks of cum across his own torso, managing to even get some in his own beard and on his neck.

The resulting tensing and clamping around Dan’s cock, as well as the absolutely lewd display before him, caused Dan to tip over the edge immediately after. He slammed his hips into Arin’s, his body stuttering as he groaned breathily.

“Oh, fuck, oh my god…” Arin whispered at the feeling of Dan throbbing and softening inside him, knowing that he had just caused his best friend to cum inside of him. It was almost enough to make him hard again.

They both remained coupled like that for a few moments, relishing weakly in the afterglow. Dan’s body trembled weakly, spent, but he forced himself to remain upright, not wanting to collapse into the cum streaks that looked so picturesque on Arin’s body.

Dan was struck with inspiration, suddenly, and he reached for the bedside table where he knew his phone was.

“W-what are you..?” Arin inquired, tiredly, before yawning.

Dan leaned back and away, positioning his phone at just the right angle before snapping a picture of Arin’s cum-streaked body, flushed and covered in sweat.

“Just something for Suzy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you enjoy my work consider following me on tumblr @moobaby for more Grumping.


End file.
